The (Real) evil triplet
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: The boys reveal the real evil triplet.


**A/N: hi everyone! Please note that I don't own Ducktales if I did I would make episodes not fanfiction.**

Summer is the perfect time for relaxing and enjoying your freedom by spending countless hours watching daytime tv. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were watching this weird show (because nothing else was on) called "Seven and a half ducks".

"Ugh this show is so dumb!"Louie wined.

"Well yeah but nothing else Is on"Huey said.

"Its so confusing!"Louie protested.

"what's confusing about it?"Huey asked.

"Who's the half duck?"He asked.

"The one who lost his arm and his leg on the right side"Huey explained.

"That's not half!"Louie said.

"Yeah I think they're making fun of him"Dewey said.

"Is drake dating the blonde?"Louie asked.

"No he's dating Lucy the red head, Luke is dating the blonde"Huey explained.

"Who's Luke?"Louie asked.

"The brother in law that was replaced by the alien cyborg duh"Dewey said.

Suddenly someone appears behind them "Hey guys!"He said.

The boys recognized the voice and didn't really think about it "Hey phooey"They said simultaneously they then suddenly realized what just happened "PHOOEY?!"

Phooey evilly smirked "Missed me?"He asked.

"No!"Louie shouts

"Not at all"Huey says.

"Go back where you came from!"Dewey demanded.

"Awe come on, we could have some fun like the good ol days"Phooey said placing his arm around Louie.

"Ugh no!"Louie said pushing him away.

"What do you want anyway?"Huey asked.

"I just wanted to explore our new home"He said.

"Correction, this is our new home not yours"Huey said.

Phooey laughed "Silly Huey you must have forgotten, I am you!"

At that moment webby walks in "Hi guys, who's this?"She asked.

"You must be webby"Phooey said rushing over to her and kissed her hand "You're very beautiful, no wonder Dewey has a crush on you"He said.

"What?"She asked shocked and blushing at the same time.

Phooey!"The boys shouted. Dewey ran to him and covered phooeys beak.

"He's joking"Dewey said in a panicked tone.

Phooey removed Dewey's hand from his beak "No I'm not remember you fantasize about you and her-"Phooey was interrupted by Dewey covering his beak again."Shut up!"He said.

"Phooey likes to make up stories"Huey said.

"Phooey?"Webby asked.

"Our brother"Louie said.

"The real evil triplet"Huey said.

"Since when do you have a fourth brother?"Webby asked.

"Since we were seven"Louie said.

"Can we explain later?"Huey asked.

Webby nodded as the boys run off with phooey.

* * *

"Uncle Donald!"Louie shouted as Donald and Scrooge ran to them.

"Louie? Is everything ok? What happened?"Donald asked.

"He did!"Louie said pointing at Phooey. Huey and Dewey are holding him.

"Oh hi phooey"Donald said.

"Hi uncle Donald!"He said happily.

"What in the blazes?"Scrooge asked.

"Uncle Scrooge this is phooey duck"Donald said.

"Nice to meet ya lad"Scrooge shook his hand as the boys let go of him.

"Ah so you're Scrooge mcduck"Phooey said "Louie thinks you're cheep and Huey says your irresponsible and immature".

"What?"Scrooge asked. The boys grabbed phooey again.

"Boys, keep phooey entertained and make up a bed for tonight"Donald said.

"But uncle Donald"Dewey complained.

"Just have him sleep in your old room in the boathouse"Donald said.

"Are you sure you don't want to kick him out?"Louie asked.

"Louie..."

"Fine"He said rolling his eyes.

"Donald?"Scrooge asked.

"He visits once or twice a year"Donald said "The fourth duck brother".

The boys got phooey settled then walked into webby's room locking the door behind them. "We should be safe here until tomorrow"Huey said.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?"Webby asked.

The boys look at each other and sigh. They sit in a circle on the floor as huey explained the story of phooey duck. "It was five years ago, Dewey, Louie and I were inside the houseboat while it rained outside. We really wanted to play in the rain but Uncle Donald said no. Dewey being dewey decided to climb out the window and we followed him. We don't really remember too much of what happened next but trust me it was scary."

Meanwile Scrooge got some tea for Donald. "Donald, what is that lad doing here?"He asked.

"Let me explain what happened"Donald said. Scrooge patiently listened as Donald told the story "The boys were playing outside in the rain after I told them not to. I was unaware what they were doing when I suddenly heard a blood curdling Scream. I ran outside to see Huey, Dewey, and Louie were struck by lightning. I called 911, they showed up and took the boys to the ER. They miraculously survived. Later the nurse asked for the boys names I told them "Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck" they replied "Ok, what about the fourth one?."

Huey continued his side of the story "We woke up in the hospital and there was another brother, we still keep forgetting that he was real and not just a dream, he told us his name was phooey and he was a curse created by the lightning, he's a mix of all of us at our worst he's also complete bad luck, with all the knowledge we have."

"That's so cool!"Webby said

"No it's not, He comes every year as a curse to be annoying and ruin our lives" Huey said.

"He hasn't shown up in a couple years"Dewey said.

Louie sighed in relief "At least it's only one day, he'll be gone by tomorrow".

Phooey was listening by the door, a tear fell down his face as he walked back into the houseboat. He knew he was annoying, he knew he was a curse, and he enjoys messing with them, sometimes he can't help it. Sometimes he wished he was one of the other triplets.

After Donald finished explaining he walked in the houseboat with phooey. Phooey was upset and depressed sitting at the table trying not to cry.

"Would you like some chocolate milk phooey?"Donald asked. Phooey looked up at him and nodded. Donald walked over to the fridge and made him some. He gave it to phooey who's heartbroken "Why are you so nice to me?"Phooey asked "I'm a curse on your children"He said.

Donald sat down next to him as he placed his hand on phooeys shoulder "Well that's true, but you're part of them"He said.

"The bad sides"Phooey mumbled.

Donald sighed "Yeah, but everyone has that. And You're not just their bad side, you're unique and have your own personality and I love you that way."

"You-...you do?"He asked.

"Of course I do, I love all four of you. I know you can't help being the way you are, I also know that deep down you really like your brothers"He said.

"They don't like me"He said.

"I'm sure they would if they got to know you"He said.

Phooey shook his head "I'm a curse, I'm bad luck Uncle Donald, don't you think I torture them enough?"He asked.

"I don't know, I look forward to seeing you, even if you are bad luck. Can I tell you a secret?"He asked. Phooey nodded "I'm bad luck too. I learn to make the most of it, you can too".

Phooey felt a little better but he then looked away. "I'll be gone by tomorrow"He said.

"Phooey? Do you have control over when you visit?"Donald asked.

"It's complicated"Phooey said.

"I understand"Donald said.

"Uncle Donald?"Phooey asked.

"Yes?"

"They're very lucky to have you, even if they don't realize it"He said.

Donald hugged phooey "I love you, and I'll miss you".

"Goodnight.. and goodbye!"He said.

"Goodnight phooey. Ill look forward to next year."

Phooey with tears in his eyes walks into his room and whispers "Me too."

 **A/N: phooey is not a character I made up, he was actually in the comics as a error. They kept drawing four ducks instead of three. After people asked about it the writers made up a fourth triplet and this is My way of telling his story if he showed up in the newest Ducktales. If you want to learn more about this fourth duckling just google phooey Duck and he will most likely show up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this bye!**


End file.
